Facts
by fightforme
Summary: There are six billion people in the world. Like it or not sometimes all it takes is one to make a difference in your life. BL Brookecentric


_A/N: So this is my first story here, is a one-shot. I hope you like it I don't do angst usually. In case you haven't checked my profile I'm not a native english speaker so please forgive the mistakes in my stories. Thank you. Love it? Hate it? Review! _

**Summary:** But Brooke can't live with so many maybes in her life. She wants facts. She wants Lucas to show her how much he loves her. She wants to tell him, to show him they can be so much more. So she goes to his house. And when she opens the door she sees Peyton.

**Facts**

Brooke thinks about breaking up with Lucas. She thinks about it when Peyton tells her she still has feelings for him. She thinks about it the whole night she sleeps in her car. She thinks about it when she slaps Peyton and when she points out that Lucas is under her in the door.

Because _maybe _ he should be under Peyton.

_Maybe._

She watches Nathan and Haley get married. And she's so jealous because she was sure they could've make it. Her and Lucas. They could've. They could've have the same Nathan and Haley have. So she decides that maybe breaking up with Lucas is not a good idea. But then they dance. And he tells her he kissed Peyton. _Again. _And Brooke thinks that breaking up with Lucas seems like an awesome idea all of a sudden.

Because it's all the same. All over _again._

So she cries, she breaks down, she tells him she's not mad. And it's true. She's not mad, she's crushed. Because that boy that claims to love her that much, doesn't seem to know her. The last time they broke up she was mad. Because it was his fault. He had cheated on her. Now she's just mad at herself. Because she thinks it's her fault. That maybe she pushed him towards Peyton.

But it's only a _maybe._

But Brooke can't live with so many maybes in her life. She can't live wondering if every night Lucas says he has to help his mother, he may be cheating on her or that everytime she doesn't see Peyton at practice she might be with him. She wants facts. She wants Lucas to show her how much he loves her. She wants Peyton to stay the hell away from his boyfriend. She wants to tell him, to show him they can be so much more, that maybe they could've been Nathan and Haley. So she goes to his house. And when she opens the door she sees Peyton.

And that's a _fact._

So Peyton leaves. But she knows she's going to come back. It's a fact. So Brooke brokes up with Lucas. And she can almost hear the crack of her heart breaking when she does. And he looks at her begging her not to leave. But he doesn't _say _it. She doesn't wan't just showing, she wants words.

He says _sorry._

And that's a _fact._

----

Lucas calls everyday after the wedding.

He calls at Rachel. She doesn't pick up, Brooke doesn't pick up. So the answering machine answers. He leaves a message everyday. On Monday he apologizes, he begs, she could've sworn she heard him sob at one point, he hungs up. On Tuesday he starts quoting authors Brooke pretends not to know. He says he needs her back. That she's his 'comet halley' but she knows he got that from 'Must Love Dogs' and she giggles because she thought her was asleep while they were watching that. But then he hungs up, and the tears come back.

They always come _back._

On Wendsay he says he's mad, he rambles almost for an hour about that this is the last time he calls her. He yells. At the end he yells that he loves her and that he needs her back or that he's going to die. He hungs up. On Thursday he cries, he tells her they can make it work, that he won't see Peyton anymore if that's what it takes. That he'll let her all the way in. He begs her.

But she doesn't answer. And he knows that she listen to the messages. He knows it everytime he looks into her eyes when he's walking on the hallways, because he can see right down at her soul. And he thinks that maybe he should tell her that.

_Maybe._

Friday noon Rachel freaks out on her. She tells her to answer the damn phone or she's getting rid of the machine. Brooke nods. Friday she answers the phone. It rings once and she knows it's him. She doubts. She spots Rachel standing there bitch-glaring at her. So she picks up. He laughs and starts talking about their history, their love. And tears run down her cheeks but she doesn't say anything. Since that day she starts picking up. And he tells her about his life and how much he loves her. Hoping she might answer.

Maybe 

And after some weeks he stops calling. And she realizes how much she misses his voice. But she knows he's with _her. _She watches them, in the school, holding hands. And she wonders why love has to hurt so fucking much. And he walks by her, and she smiles. But it's not her dimple-smile. It's a sad smile. He doesn't notice, he's watching _her _smile. But she likes to think that in the corner of his beautiful blue eyes he sees her.

_Maybe._

---

Months go by and high school ends. And there's Brooke Davis standing by the window watching her friends and classmates. She doesn't think about Lucas anymore. She doesn't. She doesn't wonders if he's with _her _or if he's alone. She thinks it's a fact since the honey groove that they spend most of their time together. Fact. The only thing she wanted. But she has Chase. And he doesn't make her feel like Lucas did, but he loves her. And that's enough. Lucas walks by the window, and with just a look he sees down her soul. He knows how she feels. And it annoyes her so fucking much. He pulls out a book. And he makes her read something, and tears come to her eyes while she reads out loud

" _She was fiercely independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years, she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is gonna change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it."_

He smiles and says something. And she smiles back. And for the first time in months is a real smile. With dimples and everything. And he holds her and she's happy.

Because she knows a part of Lucas Eugene Scott heart will always belong to her. Brooke Penelope Davis.

And that's a _fact._


End file.
